Tómame o déjame
by Liss83
Summary: Catherine sabe que ha partido a este pero ¿está pero está preparada para el final de su historia?


**_Vean el vídeo ojalá les guste la canción del mismo nombre de Mocedades y el fics _**

Estaba sentada en el sofá, su sofá favorito, vistiendo un baby doll que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, la tela era suelta y se pagaba a su esbelta figura, duramente trabajada en tantos años de servicio en la marina. Había cepillado su pelo y dejado suelto, con una flor como único adorno. El vino sobre la mesa, dos copas vacías, velas y un frutero lleno.

Escuchó la camioneta estacionar y miro la hora, tres de la mañana. Respiró hondo y fingió dormir cuando escuchó que metían la llave en la puerta. Luego escuchó pasos acercarse. Se detuvieron a su lado y lo imaginaba al moreno parado a su lado viendo la mesa

-Cat – dijo suavemente Steve al oído de la mujer – Catherine, despierta.

-¿Steve? – dijo fingiendo despertar -

-Vamos a la habitación. No es bueno que duermas aquí – dijo Steve ayudándola a ponerse de pie

-¿Qué hora es? – pregunto ella

-Falta diez para la una – dijo el Marine

-¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto Catherine mirándolo a los ojos

-El caso se volvió difícil – dijo Steve mirando al suelo para no tropezar cuando Eddy ladró

-El caso… – susurro ella

-¿Por qué no subes mientras yo saco a Eddy? – dijo Steve – ahora te alcanzo cariño – y le dio un beso en la frente

Se alejó hacia la parte posterior de la vivienda llevándose al perro con él. Sin embargo ese hecho tan simple del comandante había bastado para que Catherine huela la camisa de su novio. Flores, alcohol, y perfume. Pero no era el perfume de ninguno de ellos. Se concentró. Sabía que lo había olido antes pero ¿Dónde? Estaba por rendirse cuando la realidad la golpeo con el mismo salvajismo que ella golpeaba a los malhechores cuando los perseguía en sus misiones alrededor del mundo. Por más que lo intento no pudo contener la lagrima traicionera que se le escapo

Ya habían pasado quince minutos desde que había subido a la habitación. Lo escucho entrar y acercarse para darle un beso en la frente, cuando el celular del hombre sonó

-No te preocupes. Estoy bien – decía el marine mientras salía, pero no se alejaba de la puerta – No. Está dormida ¿ya te sientes mejor?

Minutos después sintió como Steve se acostó a su lado y escucho su respiración acompasada, prueba de que su pareja ya se había dormido. Entonces Catherine no pudo más, y mordiendo su almohada se dejó llevar. Las lágrimas bañaron ese rostro por el cual tantos hombres habían sucumbido. ¿En qué momento había perdido el amor del único hombre que realmente la había hecho sentir mujer?

Cerca de la cinco de la mañana, Steve se levantó y salió de la recamara. Catherine por fin podría llorar libremente. Se encogió en la cama y dejo salir todo su dolor

En la noche, llegó al estacionamiento del Cinco Cero. Había hecho una reserva en su restaurante favorito de Steve, luego irían a la playa trasera de su casa. Siempre habían arreglado allí todos sus problemas.

Bajó del automóvil, pero se quedó inmóvil cuando vio salir al comandante, se veía feliz, como solo se veía cuando lo tenía cerca de él. Steve iba subir al automóvil cuando su vista se cruzó con la suya que estaba empapada en lágrimas. La teniente iba a caminar hacia él, pero el comandante negó, y en su rostro no encontró rastro del amor que creía que había entre ellos

-Cariño – dijo Danny desde dentro del automóvil – vamos – y sin más el marine subió al Camaro y se fueron del lugar, mientras ella lloraba golpeando el volante de su automóvil

Sabía que lo de ellos era solo sexo y se había vuelto más frio desde que ella le había sido infiel con su compañero de equipo, pero tantas veces Steve le había asegurado que la había perdonado, que ella realmente le había creído. Ahora entendía porque se negaba aceptar misiones, porque cada día estaba más frio. Sabía que la engañaba, no era tonta, ¿pero con su compañero de equipo? ¿Con otro...?

Pero lo que más le dolía era el hecho de que en el fondo siempre había sabido lo que había entre ellos. Sus miradas eran obvias. Sus interacciones. La manera en que sus vidas se habían fusionado

Esa noche Steve no llegó a dormir. Pero si lo hizo al día siguiente, que ella lo esperaba con su maleta lista. No hubo gritos, no hubo lágrimas. No había porque. Se miraron fijamente y asintieron levemente. Eso era todo. No había más. La teniente Rolling tomo su maleta y salió sin mirar atrás

En la soledad de su auto por fin pudo llorar su mayor dolor. Pudo llorar al ver descubierto lo remplazable que era. En la soledad de su auto pudo ver que no había sido ella quien dejo a Steve como había creído mientras hacia su maleta con la ilusión de que el comandante la detuviera, sino él quien la había sacado hacia mucho de su vida, pero ella recién se enteraba


End file.
